


The Tattoo (Soulmate AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Issues, Human Deceit | Janus Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Sleep | Remy Sanders, Insecure Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teenage Sleep | Remy Sanders, patton is only mentioned, remy is such a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Requested by an anon.Janus gets a very noticeable tattoo and doesn't know that all ink is automatically sent over the bond to his soulmate.Logan wakes up with a very noticeable change.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Kudos: 102





	The Tattoo (Soulmate AU)

Janus hadn’t had parents around long enough to tell him exactly what the soulmate bond entailed. He had been moving from foster home to foster home faster than he’d been told was normal. Nobody seemed to want the short ginger boy with baggage and trauma, and after a few weeks- the record being three months- he’d be back in the system like an unwanted dog in a shelter. 

He hated it. 

He had long since given up meeting his soulmate. Janus had lived in so many places in so many homes with so many changes in address that keeping any communication was a feat he just couldn’t pull. So, with the one thing keeping him going being so far out of reach, he became careless. 

The rule of a soulmate bond was that their bodies were communicators. He could write on his hand and have his soulmate write back. ‘The skin was a link to the soul’ or whatever one of his previous foster parents had said. Janus had never written to his soulmate, though. He wore long sleeve shirts and pants just to make sure nothing would get on his skin. His soulmate didn’t need him to burden their lives. 

And of course, in the summer, while working, wearing long sleeves was becoming an issue. He’d had to switch to short sleeves and hope that nothing got on his skin as he worked, and that, he knew, could only work for so long. His bad days kept getting worse and worse. 

On one of those aforementioned days, he had stormed right into a tattoo place after work, and to gain back some of the control he felt like he’d lost over his life, he got a tattoo inked on the left hand side of his face. The artist looked at him like he was crazy, for reasons he had yet to know, but he didn’t care, and by the end of the day, he had emerged from the artist’s shop with half of his face covered with scales of greenish-yellow, and a pair of snake-eye contacts. 

His new do attracted a lot of attention at work, though thankfully, his boss didn’t mind him having such a strange appearance. His life continued on as normal, ticking by like the hands of a clock. Counting down the days until he’d inevitably meet his soulmate. 

He hoped they wouldn’t hate him too much. 

\----

The first time Logan had written to his soulmate, he had gotten no response, and while he had been sure his soulmate was just busy, as the days went by, he had become less and less convinced. Each little message he wrote, each little poetry quote and attempt to reach out, every one was met with silence. After a few years of this treatment, he had eventually given up. 

And then, he had woken up one morning and looked at himself in the mirror to try to tame the mess that was his hair, and found himself staring at something that had definitely not been there the day before. 

He didn’t drink, or sleepwalk, and there were no tattoo places near enough to his house for him to make it to anyhow. And that meant his soulmate had gotten a tattoo, and- likely unknowingly- had saddled him with one too. 

Not that he didn’t like the scales that covered the left side of his face, reminding him of a dragon he’d seen on a movie poster a few years ago. No, he loved them, and found himself fascinated with them. The problem was that his soulmate obviously didn’t know he’d been affected by them. If they had, he was sure they would have answered the questions he had written on his arm in a last-ditch effort to reach out to the ever-mysterious mate. 

And they didn’t. 

It had been Patton to point out the good side of the deal when the bullying for his new feature became stressful. This was a way for him to find his soulmate quicker, as there was likely only a few people in the world who’d get tattoos as wild as this on their face, and his mate was an enigma that would be easy to spot. 

Logan hoped, for both of their sakes, that that was true.

\----

Janus had felt the writing on his arm, but refused to look at it. Why now? Why was his soulmate- one who’d been silent since he’d begun ignoring them- suddenly reaching out to him years later. No, he would put this off as his soulmate writing on themselves to keep track of something, and leave it at that. 

His eyes kept drifting to his forearm, however, no matter how many times he tried to ignore it, and so he took his break time to see his friend Remy, hoping the distraction the coffee-loving teen would bring could distract him.

“Yo, Janus! How you doin’, hun?” Remy took a sip from his coffee- Dunkin Donuts this time- and gave a little wave, as if Janus couldn’t see the teal-haired enby from a mile away. “Soulmate gettin’ you down?” 

Remy had been the first person Janus had told about his soulmate, and why he didn’t write to them. Remy had been there for all the awkward little moments where Janus really wanted to write, but knew it wouldn’t be best and began crying. He had been a pillar of support. 

“They started writing again, and I don’t know what they want. After all these years of no communication-” he ignored Remy’s ‘they probably don’t think you care, sugar’ and continued on. “they finally reach out again, and I don’t get why!”

“Well, I’d certainly reach out to my soulmate to figure out why they got a face tattoo if mine did that too, Jan. Give them some slack!” 

“Wait, what?” 

“You didn’t know your tattoo counted as ink? They probably have half snake-face disease too, sugar.” 

Janus hadn’t expected this. His soulmate, the one he’d been so worried wouldn’t accept him, now had not only the burden he himself towed around, but was also scarred with the choices he had made. He glanced towards his wrist, seeing Remy give an encouraging nod, and took the offered gel pen, hand poised to write. 

His soulmate deserved an explanation. 

\----

His soulmate had given him a location to meet. His soulmate, who had never shown interest in him before, had given him a place to meet, in person, written in perfect calligraphy on his wrist. You better believe Logan rushed to get to said location as fast as possible!

Of course, he had shown up earlier than the time on his arm, but he didn’t mind settling into a chair to wait for what would probably be one of the biggest changes in his life. He was about to meet the person who had given him this permanent tattoo, and by all means, he would treat them well. 

The boy who walked through the door a few minutes later wasn’t what Logan had been expecting, and he was pleasantly surprised. Tidy ginger hair that still curled within the confines of its ponytail. The tattoo stood out clear as day on the person’s face, and they even had slit-eyed contacts to match. Their eyes roved the room until they settled on Logan, and the bespectacled boy felt his world snap into place. 

\----

Janus sat down in front of his mate with a thump, his movements slow and nervous. This person held Janus’ heart in their hands, and didn’t even know it. Those expressive blue eyes, shining at him from behind black frames, eyes that he had thought would be filled with disgust and hesitation. 

Except, they were happy. 

Sparkling, even. 

This boy looked genuinely happy to see him, and when they reached over to hold his hands as his breath sped up, their hands were so warm and soft. And, god, Janus was falling already. 

“Hello, mysterious soulmate. I’m Logan. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

And yep, he’d fallen. He wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to catch him. 

“I’m-uh-Janus. It’s nice to meet you too. I...you’re probably wondering about the scales! I-well-I’m super sorry about them, I just-” Janus cursed himself for stuttering, though he was comforted by the amusement he saw in his soulmate’s eyes. 

“They’re not a problem at all. They’re quite fascinating, if it makes you feel better. I would rather know why you got them. After all, is it not customary for Soulmates to get to know each other,” the words were light, but Janus winced at the hidden meaning. His soulmate had every right to be peeved with him for not communicating after all this time. 

“I got them on a bad day. It was too much and I just...well, yeah, you see the result. I-um...well, I didn’t want to...um...” Gosh, this was hard. Janus had never confided in anyone but Remy quite this much, and being so vulnerable...it definitely wasn’t his favorite thing in the world. “I didn’t want to...burden you. I suppose, you know, with the scales, I kind of already did that, but I didn’t think you’d get them too, and I also didn’t think you’d like me...oh, this is coming out all wrong!” 

“I understand.”

Janus blinked a few times, uncomprehending. 

“What?” 

Logan smirked, though it was more to keep in a laugh. “I said I understand, Janus,” the smirk transformed into an easy smile, and Janus felt his breath slip away. “I’ll have you know neither you or your scales are a burden, and I promise they never will be.” 

Well, there went Janus’ self-control. 

\----

Logan knew the boy crying in front of him had been through a lot, probably more than Logan would ever know or experience, but he also knew that the core of this broken soul was begging for someone to fix it, and Logan was determined to answer its call. 

For now, he would simply embrace his sobbing soulmate, soothing his worries and inviting him to stay the night. The time for getting to know him would come later, when he was much more stable, and neither were so sleep deprived. For now, he would carry his soulmate to bed, explaining to his mom and dad the events that he’d been through before settling in for sleep with his soulmate. 

Everything else would come in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: TheTeam6  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
